Grimmjow's Adjuchas Days
by Hane no Aozora
Summary: This is the story about Grimmjow as an adjuchas. Extreme OOC-ness. Oneshot.


Grimmjow's Adjuchas Days

Disclaimer: I looked up some manga made by Kubo Tite to find the names and the terms.

Dhinx's note: I was doing the dishes this morning when suddenly the memories of The Lion King popped up in my head. And this is an extreme OOC version of Grimmjow.

* * *

Hi, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques here. I'm filling up some spaces in this site because that bastard Kubo hasn't mentioned me again in his works after I was defeated by the stupid berry and buried in the depth of the sand of Las Noches, and none is remember to save me and treat my wounds. Well, I'm always the one being forsaken. This situation kinda reminds me of my adjuchas days, when I was still a tiny harmless hollow, and the bigger hollows loved to make fun out of me just to make me fume and pray to all the Gods in heaven—like I care if there's heaven or not—to just slash me with their guillotines and erase my existence.

After I ate much slow, powerless hollows, I finally able to evolve into adjuchas. My adjuchas form was very disappointing. It was a form of a panther—a stupid real sized panther which you often see in the zoo in the living world, not a supersized panther that you'll scream, "Omigod, that's a cool big panther!!!". My size offended my pride as a king-to-be hollow.

Yeah, my dream was to be the king and rule over this stupid monochromatic dimension. The only good point of that form was my eyes: they were blue. Hell, I love blue. That makes me to remember when I was still human, and I loved to stare at the blue, dynamic, vast sky, which sometimes trimmed by the white cotton-like clouds.

Back to the topic.

Yeah, my adjuchas life.

My boring and depressing life motivated me to get stronger. I practice my hunting skills every day and night, and when I wasn't practicing, I ate the smaller hollows. The humiliation I got from the other bigger hollows became my power. Hey, what's wrong with being small?! Size is not everything!! Just look at that emo smartass Ulquiorra, his pathetic petite body made him the Cuatro Espada.

Talking about him makes me remember the time when he was starting joining our team. Suddenly ranked fourth? Don't be kidding me! I was older, more experienced, and I was two number under him? Like hell I'd let that happen just like that. Then I went to Aizen's room to protest. I was going to knock when I overheard him talking with his fox-faced underling namely Ichimaru Gin. I hate him. He loves to smirk at me, like I'm his toothless toy and he can shove me away like turning around his palms.

I wasn't going to eavesdrop. I swear. But they were kinda loud.

"… see that you like his types," said Ichimaru. Man, even without seeing him, I could feel he was smirking.

"Don't talk like that Gin. That makes me seem like a sugar daddy," Aizen answered, chuckling.

"But you are! What else would be your reason to put him fourth?"

They were talking about Ulquiorra.

"Well, I can't deny that I think he's cute."

"Told ya."

"And he's an obedient one, you can't find the likes of him every day. Cute, small, and faithful, plus quite has the power. He'll be coming to my room starting tomorrow, I wanna see what he's capable of."

"What's your real intention to come here, anyway? To crush Soul Society, or to seek for youngsters to fulfill your lust?"

"Both."

I was shivering. Really. Since then I didn't want to go near Aizen, or Ichimaru, or Tousen in any occasion. But Aizen seemed to realize that I was avoiding him. He told me to sit near him in the meeting room, face to face with the expressionless Ulquiorra. That couldn't be getting any worse.

But he was dead in that berry's hand, I think I can give him a congratulation if I see him again somehow. Ha, eat that Ulquiorra! Being fourth didn't mean you can get all arrogant and all.

Back to my adjuchas life.

After I practiced for what seemed like ages, I finally able to munch those adjuchases that was treating me bad. And the gillians. Out of all the hollows, the gillians were the ones giving me the most headache. They were bigger in size but their intelligence and strength were way far beyond me. What right did they have to insult me?! I just ate some parts of the adjuchas, but I ate all the gillians I had grudges for until nothing was left. I think my greed became the source of my fast-growing power.

I was the strongest adjuchas in the end (or I thought so, all my opponents had to admit the fact that they couldn't evolve into vasto lorde, if they weren't dead). I thought my life went perfectly well. No one dared to toy me out. I was well respected.

But after some years, I had this feeling in my heart—well, not literally my heart since I don't have heart after I became into hollow. I was lonely.

I wandered around Hueco Mundo without direction, without friends, without love.

Then suddenly, when I was daydreaming about my vasto lorde's life, some hollows in pack chattering no so far from me. There were four of them. Three adjuchases, one gillian.

Questions flooded into my mind. Who were they? What were they doing? Why were they in pack? How could they got along so well? Since when hollows could live in society???

I can't stop the jealousy that came into me, running in my veins, ruining my senses, making my ears to buzz like a full tank of bees. The next moment I remember was I hopped ahead of them, stopping them. They exchanged glances.

"Who are you? Are you an adjuchas?" asked the one with long claws.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, adjuchas," I said, introducing myself.

"You're very small for an adjuchas!" said the one

My anger bursted out. I leaped towards them, biting the fragments out of them, munching them with gleeful sneer. Ha, taste that! You all are worthless trash! You can't become vasto lordes now! Now you know my strength, get lost before I eat the crap out of all of you!!

But to my surprise, the one with long claws laughed.

"Grimmjow, you have the strong potential to develop to the next stage. As you can see, we're all just worthless trash. We've been roaming around this place and eating the other adjuchas, but there's still no sign we're getting stronger. We CAN'T get stronger. But you can. Be our leader Grimmjow! We'll serve you until we die."

I knew it was stupid, but that was the first time someone vowed their faith to me, and I was kinda happy. I agreed to him immediately, and we began our journey as team.

Shawlong was the protective one. He acted like my mother. He picked the 'nutritious' foods for me. He forbade me to do this and that. He was such an old hag. But no matter how frustrating he could be, I couldn't get enough of him. He was the first one to bring me warmth.

Fuck. I'm dripping tears now remembering him.

And then D-Roy, the childish one. He used to annoy me. He once poisoned my food and made me bed-rested for a few years. I couldn't forget the happiness in his eyes seeing me helpless. That fucktard. Now I can't avenge him for doing that to me. Not after he's not by my side anymore.

We were like family. We were so close, the five of us. No one could defeat us. We were unbreakable. We were untouchable. Even vasto lordes afraid of us. And to top it all off, I wasn't lonely anymore.

Everything was going smoothly and slowly, until one day D-Roy challenged me to go to the Elephant Grave, the place where the hollows with elephant forms were buried. That place was known spooky and the moon light didn't reach it. It was total darkness with nothing other than elephants' bones. It was said that the place would be full with ghosts at night—and because it's always night in Hueco Mundo, that means ghosts occupy the place all the time.

That place wasn't my thing. Not that I was afraid. It was because there was nothing for me to eat. Talking about eat, I gained much weight after Shawlong fed me. He sure knew which good and which bad.

Sick of being badmouthed, I accept his challenge. Shawlong strictly forbade us to go there, but we snuck out when he was asleep.

D-Roy was the one with big curiosity in the pack, but he was lacking of guts. He used me as his shield.

We arrived at the grave yard. The place wasn't that dark, but yeah, it was darker than most of the sites in Hueco Mundo. And you could see the ivories pointing out here and there. The bones were huge. I couldn't imagine how big they were when they were still alive. You'll think dinosaurs were tiny. Seriously.

We walked around the place, sightseeing. D-Roy sauntered near me, so near that I could feel his breath in my neck. I worked hard to keep myself from laughing out loud. He was scared! When there was nothing to be scared of! You can't get more spineless.

It felt like hours when I suggested us to go back. Shawlong might had woken up and started to cried out our names in panic. Anything but receiving Shawlong's lectures.

We were going to walk out from the grave, when we heard giggles out of the blue. Three hollows in hyena forms came out of their hideout. They were my size, but D-Roy shivered like he was facing a T-Rex.

"Hey there, handsome," the one at left greeted me. I just knew he greeted me. I was the most handsome adjuchas in all Hueco Mundo, seriously. "Wanna play with us for a bit?"

"Nah, we'll pass," I muttered.

"Come on! We'll give you the most unforgettable night!" the one at right said.

"Still not interested," I pushed D-Roy ahead.

"And we have the full course, you won't get disappointed."

"Told ya no. Get out of my way."

"You're no fun," the one in the middle spat. "Meh, if you're not going to play with us, then just be our food, right Shenzi?"

"Absolutely right, Banzi," said the left.

"Ohoho… handsome meal!!" the right one clapped his front feet. He looked very amused.

Then, as I was expecting, the ones named Shenzi and Banzi attacked me.

"Get him Ed, don't just watch!" Shenzi commanded the laughing hyena. The hyena named Ed hopped onto D-Roy.

Shit, the only one who can get his fragments is me! my brain yelled out. I bumped that Ed guy, and we were rolling in the sand until a few feet away.

"Me only is enough to kick all your butts!" I roared.

"Grimmjow!" D-Roy shrieked like a girl.

"That's the spirit, handsome. We'll eat you first," Shenzi licked his lower lip.

I took the three of them at once. D-Roy just watching and sometimes called out my name when one of the three bastards got their nails on me.

If there was only one of them, I'm sure I could kill him in one blow. But in trio, they were strong. I got my body almost bitten several times. They pushed me until I was cornered inside an elephants' skull. The three of them laughed, and Ed clapped his feet in glee.

Shit. It was unfair. Three against one. If Shawlong knew this, he'd be mad like a granny.

I barely could move. Inside a skull was very cramped. I cursed myself for being so stupid. If they got me, then my dream of being vasto lorde would be gone. And Shawlong said he would serve me forever. Where the heck he was when I was in danger, that useless old hag? In desperation, out of my conscience, I screamed,

"SHAWLOOOOONGGG!!!"

And then he came, just like a knight in shining armor.

"What did I tell you about playing around alone, Grimmjow?" he said.

"Shut up. Just help me kill them," I snapped at him.

He turned his head at D-Roy. "Oy, brat! Take one, don't just sit and trembling there!"

With his long claws, Shawlong dragged Ed out from the skull and threw him to D-Roy. He took Banzi for himself, then I fought Shenzi.

The other two of our companions were standing at the gate of the grave yard, watching in bored look. I could hear Ylfort clicking his tongue impatiently.

That was cheap victory. Like I said, in one on one battle, they were nothing. We ate them and then go out from the grave yard. That was the first time I felt that with my friends around me, I could do everything.

And the meats were quite nutritious, I became vasto lorde not long after the incident.

* * *

Dhinx's note: Extreme OOC-ness rules!!! It's really fun writing the super villains this way. Oh yeah, I forgot the other Grimmjow's fraccion's name. And about the hyena's names, they were Shenzi, Banzi, and Ed right? (It was centuries ago when I watched Lion King, I almost forget all the names)


End file.
